The present invention relates to a flavored nut product and to an advantageous process for making such a product.
The problem of creating new "snack" foods is well recognized, see U.S. Pat. No. 3,348,950 to Weiss. It is difficult to create a new and distinctive taste that is still acceptable to a consuming public (which has generally shown a preference for the familiar); and that lends itself to reliable quality control, practical and economical production techniques, and has sufficiently long "shelf-life" for the realities of modern food distribution.
It is known in the art to provide nuts with various flavored coatings. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,063,843 to Hashimoto disclosed a flavored nut made by adding succeeding layers of sugar syrup, and then flour, to nut centers; followed by roasting; and finally coating with a flavored sauce. However, Hashimoto has been criticized (see U.S. Pat. No. 4,161,545 to Green et al.) as failing to give a wholly satisfactory product, both as to color and flavor. The method of Hashimoto can be inefficient, hence expensive, in requiring a separate roasting stage, a separate flavor coating stage, and a separate and additional drying stage (note FIG. 1 therein). Further, the moving air method of Hashimoto is a not the most efficient heat exchange mechanism, and does not contribute to the flavor of the final food product.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,787,588 to Turitz disclosed wrapping a dough, made from a kneaded mixture of corn and wheat flour, around a peanut center; and then baking or deep-fat frying; optionally glazing prior to baking. However, Turitz has been criticized (see U.S. Pat. No. 4,053,650 to Chino et al.) as involving a difficult and troublesome step of wrapping small edible items, it being particularly difficult to so wrap without strain and unevenness in thickness, leading to uneven expansion when cooked. The method of Turitz involves the expensive and inefficient steps of kneading and wrapping, and suggests the additiional cost and time of a glazing or finishing step. The dough system of Turitz involves using a relatively high level of water, which is, due to its high specific heat, difficult to remove during further processing. Such removal of water is necessary to obtain the desired crisp texture. The method and product of Turitz also require the use of egg, a costly ingredient.
The above-mentioned U.S. Pat. No. 4,161,545 to Green described a honey coated roasted nut, produced by first coating nuts in a honey and water mixture; then "enrobing" the coated nuts in a sugar-starch mixture; and finally roasting and cooling quickly. After cooling, the nuts may be dusted with salt or a salt/sugar mixture. It appears that a principal goal was to improve color and consistency of adhesion, as well as flavor, by the use of honey (which is not necessary in the instant invention). The primary purpose of the sugar-starch mixture in Green appears to to be to prevent the honey coated nuts from adhering to each other, rather than for flavor or to control coating density, as by "puffing". There is no suggestion to repeat the liquid and solid coatings, and the only flavoring suggested is honey-based, using a far greater amount of honey than would the instant invention, even for a honey-flavored version.
Thus the prior art leaves unsolved the problem of disclosing or suggesting a process for making a food product which is appealing in taste and appearance, while being economical, quick and convenient to manufacture, able to be made with a variety of distinctive yet appetizing flavors; capable of being produced with commonly available equipment and minimal labor costs.
The known prior art does not disclose or suggest a process which accomplishes these goals without one or more negative features. In particular, it is desirable to avoid the use of a dough, thus eliminating the time and expense of a kneading step, and thereby also avoid the introduction of excess water which only needs to be removed later. In addition, it is desirable to avoid baking, which has the cost and inefficiency inherent in using air as a heat exchange mechanism. The use of expensive ingredients, like eggs, is preferably eliminated or reduced.